


Shot Heard Around the West Wing, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What was Donna thinking whenever she found out thatJosh was shot. All Donna POV.





	Shot Heard Around the West Wing, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**The Shot Heard Around the West Wing**

**by:** Dennis Patrick

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Toby, Mrs. Landingham, the First Lady  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance and angst   
**Rating:** YTEEN (for some adult language)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters As much as I wish I did. I am just a cell phone salesman and I love the West Wing but I have no money for you to sue me for. I am making no money so don’t call me about lawyers.   
**Summary:** What was Donna thinking whenever she found out that Josh was shot. All Donna POV.  
**Spoiler:**  
**Author's Note:** This is a drabble. I am going to start working on one for what Josh was thinking during the shooting and the surgery. Then I am going to try and start an alternate series 

                I am sitting in the waiting room at GW and I can’t feel anything. I mean literally and figuratively. It feels like I have been here for a year but whenever I look up at the clock on the wall it’s only been an hour since I got here. An hour since Toby said Josh had been hit and my stupid response: "Hit? Hit with what?"

      I look to my left and I see Mrs. Landingham sitting next to me and I can’t bring myself to look her in the eyes when she asks, "How are you feeling, dear?" "I’m fine." I answer unconvincingly. 

      She gets up and walks out of the room and then the First Lady comes in but I do not stand. Even though I know the protocol, but if I try to get up I will fall over. My legs and my body are completely numb.  My crying stopped about twenty minutes ago. I keep remembering how I hid from Josh before they left for the town hall because I know he was mad at me about his chair

      Josh just got into the bullpen and damn he looks good. He is swaggering like he just ate a couple of republicans for breakfast. I love it when he is like this. 

    "You’re late!" I remind him because he is late. They started the town hall prep like ten minutes ago.

    " I am heading to the prep right now, Donnatella." Says Josh.

    "They started ten minutes ago, Josh!" I say as he walks into his office. Then I look over my shoulder and just looking at me with this smug little smile on his face and it is just so cute. 

     " Where is my chair, Donna?" 

" It’s at the shop, Josh. You said it needed to be fixed." I say matter of factly. 

       "Yeah a wheel was wobbly, you call a guy from maintenance and he comes and fixes the wheel."

"Well it’s at my friend Curtis’ shop." I say.

     "And why is my chair at your friend Curtis’ shop?"

" My friend Curtis needs the work so I gave it to him and he said he would take a look at it." I say matter of factly.

    "And how much is your friend Curtis charging the federal government to fix the wobbly wheel on my chair?" Josh asks very smugly and damn he has those dimples out. I think I might just melt cause my legs are turning into water. 

      "He said he had to take a look at it at his shop." I answer matter of factly. 

      We start walking towards the pressroom for the town hall prep and I hang around for a couple of minutes before I go off and order Josh his lunch before his meeting with Hoynes. The next time I see Josh he is heading down to the locker room to change for his meeting with Hoynes. I wish I could go down and see him after he changes. Josh has great legs. I have only seen them once but that was during the campaign, whenever we were in California and all of us including Leo went to the beach and played volleyball.

      I keep myself busy with research and note cards for Campaign Finance. Note cards are the Gods answer for research. I look up when Josh walks by and heads into his office. All of a sudden I hear a loud **Thud** and then I hear…

**"DONNA!"** Josh bellows.

   I get up and walk into his office and see him on the floor.

     "We should get something temporary so that doesn’t happen again." I say

"You think!" Josh says.

      The next couple of hours go by and then I see its almost 6:30 and I know Josh is going to make me go to the town hall thing as payback for the chair. So I am going to hide out in the mess. 

      After I am sure he is gone I head back to the bullpen and grab my things and head home ecstatic that I am going to be home before ten for the first time in weeks. I get home and there is a note on my dining room table from my roommate, Cathy, saying she is at her boyfriends. So I shower and change into something comfy and curl up on the sofa with the cats and turn on the town hall meeting. The President is doing good and looks like he is getting ready wrap things up. Then my phone rings and I look at the caller ID and see its Josh.

   " What Joshua?" I ask angrily cause there is no way in hell I am going back to work.

"Is that any way to greet your considerate boss who gave you the night off?" Josh asks

    "Well if I didn’t have to hide in order to get the night off maybe I would be nice!"

"Well I was calling to see how much longer you were going to be awake."

     "Why Josh?" I ask angrily " I am not going back to work till tomorrow morning!"

"That isn’t the reason, Donnatella. I was wondering if I brought over pizza and a movie if you would want to hang out?"  
      I stop to think what the catch.

      "What’s the catch, Josh?"

"No real catch, Donna, just wanted to hang out and enjoy each other’s company."

     "Oh, okay well then I will see you soon, Joshua."

"See you soon my sweet Donnatella." Josh says as he hangs up.

      Did he just say what I think he did? I replay the conversation in my head. Yup he called me "His sweet Donnatella!" Well isn’t that something to make your heart skip a beat. Maybe Josh does return my feelings for him.

      I run into my bathroom to fix myself up some before Josh gets here. While in there I hear the news break in with a special report. I go out to see what’s happening and as soon as I see the words run across the screen….

**Shots fired at President after Town Hall meeting!**

      My heart just drops into the pit of my stomach. I grab my wallet and keys and head over to G.W. I have the radio off so it doesn’t distract me. I don’t even hear myself muttering Josh’s name over and over. I think everybody and their brother is trying to get to the hospital. I pull over about ten blocks away from the hospital and I run the rest of the way. Whenever I get there it’s a fortress. I push my way through trying to find an agent that I know. I finally find one and I say…" I am Donna Moss, Josh Lyman’s assistant." He says he knows who I am but he needs to see my White House ID. Isn’t that funny he says he knows me and then wants to see my identification. I search my wallet and when I finally find it I show it to the agent and he lets me in. He lets me in and shouts.. "She’s Lyman’s assistant let her through!" Boy wouldn’t Josh just love to know what kind of power his name is able to pull. 

      I walk over to the nurses’ desk and I tell her…"I need to find out where the Presidents staff is…" and she says "I am sorry miss but nobody is allowed back there." "You don’t understand I am Josh Lyman’s assistant." she blanches whenever I mention Josh’s name. "So you see I have to find him other wise he is going to go crazy with you for not letting me back there." She gives me directions to the waiting room where everybody is. When I walk in there is a doctor talking to the group. I look around looking for Josh, where is he I realize I am rambling on and on and the one person who would tell me to be quiet isn’t even here. I finally make it over to Toby and Sam and CJ. 

    "How is the President?" I ask

"He got shot but the doctors said it was nothing major that was hit so he will be fine in a couple of days." Toby says.

      "Oh thank God that is the best news I ever heard." I say happy that the President is alright. I don’t know how Josh would handle it if the President died.  Then all of a sudden Toby puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Donna, Josh was hit…" Toby says.

   HUH! What….what is he talking about. 

    "Hit? Hit with what?" I ask not wanting to hear what I think it is.

"Donna, Josh was shot. He was behind us we didn’t know where he was." Toby says

      "I don’t understand this. I…I…I just talked with him he was going to bring over a pizza and a movie."  I manage to get out though I honestly don’t know how. I think my body is shutting down or something. 

 "He was shot Donna, he has a collapsed lung and ruptured an important artery in his heart. It’s serious." Toby says. Now I realize why Josh isn’t here to make me quiet down, Josh is dying. Just as I was about to say something the doctor speaks up.

"As I was telling the group Mr. Lyman is going to be in surgery for another ten to twelve hours at least. If you would like to wait here we can set you all up in a private waiting room. Otherwise I would recommend that you all go home or to your offices and get some rest and come back in the morning. We should know more then." The doctor says.

      Go Home?  What is this guy nuts! Josh is my life not just at work but at home too. Plus if he wakes up and I am not there he will be seriously pissed!

I need to sit down or I am going to fall over. Sam and Toby help me over to the couch and I look up and see their faces. I never thought you could see any emotion on Toby’s face. But, he looks as if he has been crying. They both hug me and get up. I look over and see the First Lady walking over. I try to get up but she stops me.

"Donna don’t stand, forget protocol. How are you holding up?" she asks. Gee wonder how I am holding up!

 "I am fine." I lie to the First Lady if Josh heard me he would be livid. 

      "I know that’s not true. Tell me what you are feeling, Donna? She asks.

" I don’t feel anything." I answer truthfully.  Cause I can’t feel anything, my body won’t let me feel anything till Josh is okay. 

      "Well, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask." She says as she stands up.

      Josh has been in surgery for two hours and it feels like its never going to end. I am standing in the operating theater or whatever they call it. I am looking through the window down at Josh on the table. I can barely see him because of all of the drapes and the doctors crowding around him. I will my body to work with Josh. I am breathing in the same intervals as Josh as with my heart. When the machine beeps my heart beats. 

      I can see his face and its empty. I mean there is no emotion, no life, no Josh in there. I wonder what is going on inside Josh’s head. What he is feeling? Wondering if he does pull through if we will lose the Josh that I know and love. Of course I will love him no matter what but what if he loses that trademark Lyman ego. 

      I have been praying to every deity known to man. I am asking GOD not to take my Josh away from me, from this country that he loves. I don’t know how I could survive if Josh dies. I haven’t even told him I love him yet. He has to know that. I am promising GOD that if he pulls through no matter what the consequences I will tell Josh how I feel and I will do anything in my power to keep Josh safe. I wonder how Josh is going to react to my little confession. But I keep thinking that he returns my feelings, after all he did call me  "His sweet Donnatella." 

**Hour 3 of Surgery**

      Josh is still in surgery I was pretty much forcibly removed from the observation room. The First lady told me I either sleep or she will sedate me. So I told her she could take her needle and stick somewhere. I can’t believe I actually yelled at the First Lady. But they just don’t understand that I can’t sleep while Josh is in surgery. I can sleep once Josh is feeling better and is awake so that way I know everything will be fine. 

      I hear the door to the waiting room open and I look over and I see Leo. He looks just about as bad as Toby did. I know Leo loves Josh like the son he never had. So I think I know what this must be doing for him. He comes over and sits next to me and puts his hand on my hand and just says, "Our boy will pull through…. He’s a fighter and he still has a good fight left in him." I know Leo is trying to put a tough face on but I see right through it and I lean over and hug him and I notice he is crying just like I am.

**Hour 8 of Surgery**

      The First lady gave me a couple more hours then she had the orderlies sedate me so I could get some rest she said it was for my own good. But I don’t think she is right. So I am going to let the drugs take over cause I can’t fight anymore. While I am sleeping in my dreams I am at the newseum with Josh and I can’t reach him before he gets shot I can’t stop the bleeding and he looks into my eyes and says "I love you Donnatella." I start bawling and I never get a chance to reply because as soon as I open my mouth the paramedics take him away to get him to the hospital. I arrive at the hospital and the doctor is getting ready to tell the bad news and just as he is about to say it I shake myself awake screaming bloody murder. An orderly runs in to make sure I am alright. I assure him that it was just a nightmare. He tells me that Josh’s surgery is completed and he is in the ICU right now. I ask if I can go and see him for myself but he tells me the President is going to go in there first. So I say alright and then I walk up to the ICU and wait outside for my turn to see Josh. 

      After about five minutes Leo comes out right before the President and tells me that Josh said he wanted to see me before anybody else. I think that is a good thing. It is right? As soon as the President leaves I walk into the room and I am taken aback by the sight of all the machines that are in the room but they are helping keep Josh alive so I am thankful for them. I work up the strength and walk over to his bedside. I look down at him and I see those beautiful brown eyes that I want my children to have. And, I say, "Josh its me." I am holding back my tears he doesn’t need to see me cry right now. Then of all things to happen Josh looks up at me and smiles and in a raspy voice says "I love you Donnatella." I just start to cry cause I almost lost the man that I love and the man whom loves me in return. 

   "I love you too Josh, I always have." I say with a smile on my face and I lean over and kiss him on the forehead. 

**THE END FOR NOW**


End file.
